1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for surface treating a golf club head, more particularly to a method for forming an outer surface of a golf club head into regions that differ in gloss intensity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional methods for enhancing the attractiveness of the outer surface of a golf club head include techniques, such as painting, plating, and physical vapor deposition. However, these conventional methods have a relatively high processing cost and a relatively low production yield due to their tendency of forming uneven gloss intensity on the outer surface of the golf club head.